


Can't Buy Me Love

by joseestar98



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joseestar98/pseuds/joseestar98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to what?” Harry asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. If he was correct, not even five minutes earlier, Louis was calling him garbage and chasing him out of the building. “You heard me perfectly fine.” Louis replied calmly, though he was nervous on the inside for Harry’s reply. “Why would I even consider it?” Harry questioned in a skeptical tone, eyeing Louis suspiciously. “I’ll pay every hospital bill that you have accumulated, and any future ones you get.” Louis offered, causing Harry’s desperation to save his mother kick into full gear, and he didn’t think as he spoke. “Mr. Tomlinson, you have a deal.” — Or, Harry quits from his job at Tomlinson Enterprises after being verbally abused, but Louis already has a new job for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally zero html work or spell checking done on this, because I copied and pasted it straight from notepad. I'll go in and fix it once I finish the second chapter. Hope you guys like this! It took forever.

Harry started the day with a spring in his step, and a wide smile plastered on his face. He picked his boss's coffee from Starbucks as well as one for himself. His life was going pretty spectacular except for a few minor details, such as the fact that his mother was in the hospital, and his boss was a complete asshole. Other than those two things, Harry's life was right on track. He had great friends, a pretty great apartment, and a well paying job. So, he could deal with an asshole boss, because it payed his mother's medical bills, and it payed his bills as well. He walked down the crowded sidewalk, smilling at the beautiful city that was New York. As his work office came into sight, he mentally prepared himself for seeing his boss.  
Since he was the assistant for the owner of the company's son, he got paid far too much for sitting around and going on coffee runs every couple of hours. He walked in the front doors, saying hello to nearly every person he saw. He was friends with nearly everyone in the office building. He loved people, and it gave him so much joy to see people every day that he knew and liked. The only person in the building that he didn't like, was the man he worked for. Louis Tomlinson was the worst boss in the history of bosses. Louis always yelled at Harry, and he was nearing the end of his rope with him.  
Harry stepped out of the elevator and straight into his boss's office, smiling at him and setting his coffee down. "You're late, Mr. Styles. That's three days in a row." Louis reminded him with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson. I was talking to that lovely woman Rosie and I lost track of time." He said, which only made Mr. Tomlinson look angrier. "That is no excuse. I expect you to be here on time every day." He said, mumbling to himself about how he should have gotten a 'better assistant', and something about a 'filthy brat.'  
Harry felt himself become easily offended by his boss's tone, but he let it go, because he needed this job. Do it for mom, Harry. He told himself, walking to his small area in the corner of the room. He sat down and took a deep breath, because maybe he didn't get paid enough for this job. Not at all. He was verbally abused every day, only because he was two minutes late, bringing his boss coffee.  
Louis looked over at Harry, something boiling inside of him other than obvious hatred. There was also loathing, distaste, disgust and hostility coursing through him at the sight of the boy, only because he knew, if he were to express how he felt (fondness, warmth, endearment, passion, lust, desire, want), Harry would turn him down. Not only because he was straight, but because he hated Louis with that same kind of burning passion that Louis showed towards him. As soon as Harry sat in his seat, Louis let out a low growl. "Why in the fuck do you just sit there all day? What do I even pay you for, eh?" He snapped at Harry, who looked up from his phone with wide, surprised eyes. "Mr. Tomlinson, wh-" Louis cut him off immediately by picking up a book from his desk and chucking it at him. "You're the most filthy, terrible, intolerable, piece of trash of an assistant I have ever had!" Louis yelled, causing Harry to stand up.  
Harry knew that Louis had anger problems, but he had never seen him so angry before. Feeling very angered by Louis' words, Harry stood up and screamed right back at him. "Fuck you, Louis! I'm sick and tired of coming in, getting verbally abused by you, and having to fucking take it! I'm not even your official assistant, I'm just a coffee boy! What the fuck do you want from me?!" He screamed at his boss, causing him to pause with confused expression. "You know what? You're an asshole who thinks he's better than everyone, and you aren't even fucking worth it! I quit." Harry finished, grabbing a small box he had by his desk, and started piling important things into it. He only grabbed a few pictures of him and his mother, his notebook, and his small netbook computer, before he was storming out of the room. "Merry fucking Christmas everyone, fuck you all!" He screamed, mostly for a reaction from Louis, but he thought, oh well, it's not like he can be fired for his actions.  
Harry didn't notice that Louis was practically storming behind him as he exited the building. "Taxi! Taxi!" Harry yelled, just wanting to get out of there, before he faced further embarrassment, but before he could get a taxi to pull over, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned and his eyes widened, seeing an out of breath Louis in front of him. "Mr. Tomlinson? Er.." He took a step back, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.  
Louis looked at Harry with nicer, more calm and serene eyes. He had never looked so desperate and loving in the whole three months Harry had been working for him. In the 30 seconds that it took for Harry to yell at him and pack his things up, Louis had pushed himself to take a chance with something. "Be my boyfriend." He said, before he realized how dumb it sounded. "I mean, yeah.. my boyfriend. I'll like pay you. I want you to be my boyfriend, name a price and it's yours." Louis rambled, his legs practically giving out from his nerves.  
“You want me to what?” Harry asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. If he was correct, not even five minutes earlier, Louis was calling him garbage and chasing him out of the building. “You heard me perfectly fine.” Louis replied calmly, though he was nervous on the inside for Harry’s reply. “Why would I even consider it?” Harry questioned in a skeptical tone, eyeing Louis suspiciously. “I’ll pay every hospital bill that you have accumulated, and any future ones you get.” Louis offered, causing Harry’s desperation to save his mother kick into full gear, and he didn’t think as he spoke. “Mr. Tomlinson, you have a deal.” Harry replied, giving him a half genuine, half terrified smile.  
Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry, before his hard-as-a-rock expression went back into play. "Wonderful. I assume you will be heading home right now to pack your things up and move them to my home." He stated, before pulling out his cell phone. "I will call for movers immediately. I need your home address and cell phone number." He said in an awkward, official tone, holding his phone out to Harry to put his information in. Harry took the phone, looking a little shocked at the information he just processed. "Move in with you? What? I didn't agree to that, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said, trying to hand Louis' phone back, but Louis refused it. "It's a part of my deal. Would you like to keep your mother alive or not, Harry?" Louis asked, eyeing Harry.  
Harry felt himself become nervous. Living with Louis? That would more than likely be pure torture. He knew that soon enough he would have enough of the other man, and he would want to just run away. But he knew he had to do this for his mother, who had been in the hospital for several months. "Fine. Will you at least pay for my taxi home?" Harry asked, typing his number and home adress into Louis' phone. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Louis handing him his wallet.  
"Use cash for the taxi, and use the credit card to buy something nice. Go shopping. Anything to pass the time until I can come to get you. I'll pick you up from your home at exactly six. If you're late, I swear to fucking god, Styles." Louis said, his anger showing, before he calmed himself down. Harry nodded, showing Louis he understood, and Louis hailed a taxi for him. "I'll see you tonight." Louis said, deciding to be bold and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe, please." He said, really meaning it. If anything happened to Harry, Louis would surely break down.  
Harry could do nothing but stand there as Louis walked away. His eyes were as wide as they could be, and his heart was racing. This couldn't have been happening to him. He was a straight, poor 19 year old, who just agreed to be in a gay relationship with his asshole boss. For money. Harry held his head in his hands as he tried to work all of this out in his head. How could he explain to his friends that he was leaving his home to be with a man he obviously hated? As the taxi drove away from Tomlinson Enterprises, Harry felt his world crashing down around him.

~-~

When Harry arrived at his home, there were several strong looking men waiting at his door. They explained that they were the movers, and that they were there to pack things up for him and move him out. Harry sighed, because Louis had thought of everything. He didn't miss a beat. He had already called Harry's landlord and explained that Harry was moving out today, which he was surprisingly calm with, according to what Louis said. Louis texted an update on the move every thirty minutes. They all had the basic message of, "You're most definitely moving out." Harry and the movers packed up everything in a few hours, and all of it was loaded onto the truck. About 75% of the boxes ended up in storage, because they were casual household items that Louis already had. The remaining 25% were framed pictures and clothes.  
The drive from his apartment to Louis' was torture. All Harry could think of is what it would be like to live with Louis. He was so terrified that Louis would lose his temper and hurt him. The car ride took forever, but when it finally ended, Harry wished it would have lasted longer. He hopped out of the truck and went to the door, oggling at how fancy the building was. He spoke with the door man for a little while, smiling brightly at him. He was glad to make new friends. Right before Harry went to the elevator, he turned to the door man. "Hey, I didn't catch your name." He said, giving him a friendly smile. The man looked surprised that Harry wanted to know his name, but he still spoke with confidence. "I'm Nick. It was nice meeting you, Harry." He said, and Harry smiled at him one last time, before stepping onto the elevator.  
Finding the key to the door proved difficult, because Harry couldn't find it anywhere. He felt up on the top of the door, but he had no luck there. "Louis is short. Think short." Harry mumbled to himself. He lifted up the mat he was previously standing on and lifted it up, finding the key to the door. He smiled at his intelligence. "I should have known. He can't reach the top of the door." He chuckled to himself.  
Harry unlocked the door and took a deep breath, before opening the door. He stepped into the large entry hallway, sighing to himself at how many doors there were in the house. He closed the door behind himself and pushed himself forward, willing himself to explore the home. He opened the first door to the left to find a room with exersize equipment, and he made a sickened face at the idea of willing excersize. He kept venturing until he found the bedroom that he guessed was the master, because it was larger than all the others, and the sheets were thrown halfway off the bed.  
Harry set his things down and looked around the large room, impressed with the size and style of the whole setup. One wall was entirely windows, while the others were painted a deep, hypnotizing red. Harry felt himself being pulled to the window to look out of it, and he took slow, steady steps over to the other side of the room. "Wow.." He whispered, an amazing, just beautiful view came into sight. He could see everything from there. Tops of buildings, cars rushing past, and people walking down the sidewalk. The apartment was very high up from the ground, but he wasn't fazed by the height. It only facinated him more.  
Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head, looking over at a framed picture on the shelf. He walked over and picked the small frame up, looking at the picture. It was of Louis, and he was with several girls, who he assumed were sisters, and a woman, who he assumed was his mother. He had overheard Louis on the phone, talking to his sisters and his mother once. That was the only time he ever heard Louis speak in a kind tone, that wasn't official sounding. In the picture, Louis looked so happy. He was smiling, and there were small crinkles by his eyes that made him look so much younger and happier. His smile was amazing, so amazing, and Harry felt a tiny glimmer of fondness flutter in his heart.  
"What are you doing?" He heard a voice from behind him, Louis' voice. Harry jumped slightly and spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of Louis walking towards him at a quick pace. The framed picture was torn from his hands and he felt kind of scared, because he had already upset Louis. "Why did you take it off the shelf? You could have broken it." He stated in a serious, almost hurt tone, as he gently set the frame back down on the shelf, and adjusted it so it was exactly the way it was before.  
Louis suddenly stiffened up and he turned to Harry. "Please don't touch any framed pictures or anything that looks expensive." He ordered, before reaching out and grabbing Harry's arm. He was gentle with Harry, though he didn't know why, and Harry found himself easily guided to the bed by the other man. "Sit." Louis commanded, and Harry complied to his request. "Stay." He added, his hands out towards Harry as if he was going to jump out at him. Harry let out a low chuckle and he shook his head. "I'm not a dog, Louis." He told Louis, and Harry could almost see a tiny smile on Louis' face. "Oh, sorry?" Louis said, obviously unsure. "Are you hungry? I can make you something. Oh god, have you eaten today?" He asked worriedly, before he straightened up again. "I'm going to get you food. Please don't touch anything." He finished, before he was out of the room, and to wherever the kitchen was.  
Harry felt a sigh heave him as he layed back on the bed for a moment, feeling the weight of the day fall on him. So much had happened to him today, and he was so overwhelmed with new surroundings. He sat up and sighed once again, before standing up and walking out into the hallway again. Harry searched for the kitchen, and eventually he found it, smiling as he saw Louis looking very focused on the food he was cooking. Judging by the smell that filled the room, Louis wasn't doing very good on the cooking.  
Harry came up behind him and chuckled softly, obviously startling him. "Lou, you're doing it all wrong. You have to turn the stove down." He said and laughed once again as Louis pulled a face. "Seriously, you're going to catch the kitchen on fire." He said, nodding his head. "Here." Harry bumped Louis out of the way with his hip and turned the burner down, and began to mix and spice the food. He smiled as the food came through alright, and when he tasted it, he gave an approving hum. "It's all good. You didn't mess it up too bad." He said, realizing that Louis was still standing there, watching him.  
He suddenly felt uncomfortable with the situation, and he rememered exactly why he was here. Louis seemed to remember why Harry was here too, because he straighted up and walked closer to Harry. "Thank you..er.." Louis paused and looked up at Harry for a moment, almost looking soft, but then he stiffened. He leaned up and pressed a small, quick kiss to Harry's cheek. "We can eat together at the dinner table." He said sternly, and noddded his head, becoming the official, disinterested boss Harry was used to. He couldn't help but feel sad, because Louis was so much better when he was soft and gentle.  
After dinner, Harry found himself curled up next to a soundly sleeping Louis. He was far from falling asleep, though, he felt a strange comfort as Louis' small, soft sleeping form subconsciously curled up to his chest, seeking warmth. Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' small frame and closed his eyes, feeling so strangely happy and content, even though he was so confused about, and terrified of, what Louis wanted from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me to what?” Harry asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. If he was correct, not even five minutes earlier, Louis was calling him garbage and chasing him out of the building. “You heard me perfectly fine.” Louis replied calmly, though he was nervous on the inside for Harry’s reply. “Why would I even consider it?” Harry questioned in a skeptical tone, eyeing Louis suspiciously. “I’ll pay every hospital bill that you have accumulated, and any future ones you get.” Louis offered, causing Harry’s desperation to save his mother kick into full gear, and he didn’t think as he spoke. “Mr. Tomlinson, you have a deal.” — Or, Harry quits from his job at Tomlinson Enterprises after being verbally abused, but Louis already has a new job for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete filler chapter, it's horribly short, and it's just horrible, but it's purposeful for foreshadowing. It's been foorevverr since I last updated, so. I hope you guys like it. Also, it's completely unedited so please don't kill me for any awful mistakes. Love you guys! xo

Harry woke up in the morning, alone and cold. It was just like any other morning, but now he was in a gigantic, freezing, unfamiliar penthouse. He was half tempted to call Louis up and ask if he's ever heard of a space heater, but he decided against it. He groaned to himself as he sat up in bed. "I guess I'm home alone today." He sighed to himself. He had hoped that Louis would be decent enough to say goodbye to him in the morning, instead of just leaving without a single word to him. A part of Harry was angry at him for doing that, but another part of Harry was relieved, solely because he didn't have to deal with Louis' tendency to freak the hell out. Getting up, Harry quickly padded across the cold floor, towards the bathroom. He opened up the door quickly, hitting something in the process. The first thing Harry heard was a low groan and he suddenly realized that he wasn't home alone. "Holy shit, Louis? Fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you were home." He rambled, opening the door fully, only to see a naked Louis. "Fuck, I-I'm sorry-er, again." Harry said, clapping his hands over his eyes. He heard Louis laugh and a furious blush came over him.  
"Why are you covering your eyes?" Louis asked, obviously teasing Harry, just to get a reaction out of him. "Um, I don't know, maybe because you're my boss and-" Harry's hands were pulled from his eyes and he shut them tight, trying to keep from seeing Louis again. "We're supposed to be dating, right? So seeing me naked shouldn't be a problem." Louis suggested, and Harry felt like he could scream. "Somehow I don't think that's how it works." He said, his head shaking. "I'm not opening my eyes until you either A, get dressed, or B, leave the bathroom so I can piss in peace." Harry stated somewhat bossily, and crossed his arms. He sighed after a moment of silence. "Please." He begged, before he heard Louis sigh too. "Fine, I'll leave. But you can't make me get dressed. This is my house, after all." He reasoned, and Harry couldn't argue with that. This was Louis' house.  
A few minutes later, Harry was slowly walking out of the bathroom, relieved that he got to pee in peace. He hurried to get dressed, afraid that Louis was still home and naked. Just because Louis likes to be naked, doesn't mean Harry has to be. Right?  
Harry eventually made his way out to the living area, his fingers tapping away at his cell phone. He wished that he hadn't have looked up, because when he did, he saw Louis sprawled out on the touch, a pillow covering up his privates. Harry had never met someone so open about something like that, and even if he had, he would have never expected Louis to be like that. He felt as if he was looking at a completely different person than he was the previous day. "Enjoying the show?" Louis asked, a sly smirk making it's way across his face. "No way." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Why would I enjoy something like that?" He asked rhetorically, hoping Louis wouldn't answer. He was all the way in the kitchen when he heard Louis say, "Well, I am your boyfriend. That's a good reason to enjoy it."  
Harry was dreading ever saying yes to Louis, but his mind raced to his mother, and it all became worth it in his mind. He mumbled a colorful array of curse words to himself, and nearly jumped out of his own skin as he heard a voice behind him. "Nice vocab." Louis said, padding around the kitchen in search for something good to eat. Harry peeked back at him, and yep, still naked. Harry nearly had a heart attack for the second time as Louis came up behind him and hugged him from behind. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I don't know, what are you making?" Harry shot back, politely brushing Louis' hands off of him.  
~  
Thirty minutes later, Louis and Harry were sitting at the table, eating food made by the apartment complex's chef. _Seriously? What's the point of having a kitchen if you don't even cook?_ Harry thought, his eyes rolling automatically. He picked at his eggs and toast, not feeling very hungry anymore. "I'm bored. What d'you have to do around here?" Harry asked, eying Louis suspiciously. The look on Louis' face told Harry that whatever he had, Harry wouldn't like it. "Well, we've got a study with real old books in it. S'fun to have sex in." Louis said and smirked. "Oh, and we have one of those huge double showers. That's fun to have sex in too." He looked at Harry with such seriousness, it made him feel nervous. "Is that your way of telling me you wanna have sex, or?" Harry trailed off, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who, me? No way!" Louis said in an obvious joking manor. "There's also a game room that's really good to have sex in." He said, a large smirk making his way onto his face. "I'm not saying I want to have sex, but. It's an offer, y'know. Whatever." Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, being bent over a desk is pretty hot, right?" He asked, causing Harry to get flustered. "I don't think so! Even if I did think it was hot, I'd be the one making you bend over. Not the other way around." He said, sticking his tongue out at Louis, before he stood up. "I'm going out." Harry announced, making his way towards the front door. "Want me to come with you? Call you a car? Anything?" Louis asked, obviously hopeful that Harry would let him tag along. Harry nodded and smiled kindly. "I guess you can tag along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapter 3 today or tomorrow. idk man. whenever the time is right.


End file.
